


Chromatic Resolve

by redelice



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Captain Phasma, General Hux - Freeform, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Post TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, To those who cant handle cybernetic limbs look away lol, a drabble of phasma being a badass, based on the cut scene of Finn vs Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: It had taken her over a year to recuperate. Phasma had sustained severe head trauma. The medical list on fractured or damaged bones spread from a fractured clavicle to broken arms, dislocated hip and knee, torn muscles and burned skin on her face, jaw and shoulder. Above all she had lost her right hand. The Supreme Leader had even called it a miracle she survived without too much permanent damage.





	Chromatic Resolve

  _Who would believe a story like that?_

An incompetent young emotional leader, General choked into position, a tight invisible collar around his neck. She’d seen her share of force-users by now. Ren’s knights replaced the shiny red Praetorian guards, uniform look lost in their unique elaborate black costumes. The one item they did share were new cloaks matching the one from the now self-appointed Supreme Leader.

Hux stood a level up on the overseeing platforms around the exercise hall. Troopers were getting a demonstration of hand to hand combat using new riot control batons. Z6-D0A. A more lethal sister model, designed to subdue the target yet also maim or incapacitate them. One of Ren’s knights held his own with a Z6 whilst Phasma held the new variant. Her wounds had healed remarkably well after the events surrounding the Supremacy. Specifically, her new prosthetic hand, pads on it like a trooper’s glove, enhancing the use of the new baton.

It had taken her over a year to recuperate. Phasma had sustained severe head trauma. The medical list on fractured or damaged bones spread from a fractured clavicle to broken arms, dislocated hip and knee, torn muscles and burned skin on her face, jaw and shoulder. Above all she had lost her right hand. The Supreme Leader had even called it a miracle she survived without too much permanent damage. Hux seemed pleased with her improvement and now enhanced cybernetic capabilities. The technology was foreign at first, but the opportunities rose with all the casualties sustained during the fight with the rebellion. Troopers were updated, upgraded and enhanced past their capabilities.

She slammed him to the floor with a heavy kick to the stomach, a move often not anticipated by her opponent, only used in dire need or when trying to make a point.

“ _Get up! Again!!_ ”

Her voice loud, another knight joined in, dragging behind her was an electro-chain whip. Bilari Electro-chain. Secondary rate model, snatched from one of the weapon vaults belonging to the dead Praetorian guards, electro plasma filament threaded through the whip gave enough of a punch to potentially knock her out, twisting the handled would allow the user to turn it into a medium length staff to push off assailants or for a more offensive use. Statistics, empty information. Boring almost. Twisting her artificial wrist, she dropped the baton, sparring troopers paused their training, opting to instead circle the two knights and their Captain. “

_Disrespectful_.”

Her muscles flexed, cape tossed aside. Glancing the overseer’s platform, she noticed their ‘leader’, idle chit-chat between two co-workers. Disgusting, but they had anticipated this scenario as a possible outcome. Hux should have pulled the trigger. Maker’s sake.

“ _Pathetic. Come at me if you will but this time I will not hold back_.”

She sneered, hand reaching behind to grasp the charred command staff. Primitive roots, a testament to her growing lack of restraint in later years of service. It had been beaten out of her but in the end this spear was an extension of her, of her past life. Her failure and now her growth.

Commanding their attention to her the battle started, blocking the male knight with her staff the female hurled the blunt end of the whip at her head, barely connecting with the edge of her helmet. Sharp clang rang in her ears, exhaling an involuntary growl. Twisting the staff she turned around, dragging the knight along. Feet dragged behind him, his balance lost for a moment. He quickly regained it, attempting another strike with the baton, a direct hit. She dealt steady blows, stabbing them multiple times, all parties seemed unphased by the damage. So focussed on winning.

Her shoulder was feeling the strain, both knights noticed and picked it as a specific target of their assault. Seeming at the end of their spar both lunged at her in a final attempt when she was caught of guard, defensively she leaned back, helmet again catching most of the damage. Her mind flashed back to the traitor. Rebel scum, he had bested her, and she was not about to allow that to happen again. Helmet flew off her head, leg raised to kick the knight in the throat. He fell back wriggling on the floor. Left hand raised on instinct, catching the electro-whip, sizzling in her prosthetic hand. Hux had crafted it specifically for her, a gift to his personal guard. She was his Praetorian guard. Dressed in chrome, stomach part renewed by a darker tinted metal salvaged from the Supremacy.

The hand lined with wirepaths, plastoid plates and a laminate second skin. Consistently able to barrier the owner against electro-element weaponry, medium heavy blaster fire and after various testing even a lightsabre. Armitage had insisted on being ‘prepared for all future outcomes’ and to stick fairly close to him, so far for trusting his Leader.

The female knight gasped, Phasma contracting the staff to its small form, preparing to strike it right through her neck, maybe hit the Larynx. If she would miraculously survive she’d at least be mute for the rest of her pathetic life.

Pulled back to her senses Phasma noticed their bodies were frozen, flinching in their motion. The Supreme Leader stood on the gym floor. His hand raised at them, fingers curled in a claw. He had seen enough, rage bubbled behind those deep brown eyes. They all knew the real victor of this match stood behind the scene, arms folded behind his back. A very smug smirk on his pale face.

In the end they were all puppets, she expected Hux to wear his invisible collar and start squealing when he was commanded to. But now, she saw the truth with exposed pale eyes. Armitage had Ren bound and gagged to his will, whispering ideas from the shadows. And she was nothing more than a chained dog guarding his back.

And for the first time in a long battle she worries that now it might not be her who walks away to a brighter future.


End file.
